elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ring of Namira (Skyrim)
}} The Ring of Namira is a Daedric Artifact that is obtained after completing "The Taste of Death," which can be started by talking to Eola in the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. Acquiring this ring allows for a new random encounter to occur. Acquisition Verulus is located in front of the Hall of the Dead in Markarth in the Understone Keep. In order to obtain the ring, the Dragonborn must kill Verulus and eat from his flesh at the end of the quest. Effects The Ring of Namira grants the wearer a boost of +50 stamina, and allows them to feed on corpses, which grants +50 health and +50% health regeneration for five minutes. These bonuses will remain even if the ring is removed before their duration expires. A bounty is acquired if a corpse is fed on in the presence of a Hold Guard. Trivia *The text on the ring misleadingly says "Stamina and Health are increased by 50 points. Feeding on human corpses increases health and stamina regeneration by 50%." In reality, there is no health bonus. **In later versions this has been patched out; the ring description now states only 50 stamina. Bugs *If the Dragonborn is wearing the Ring of Namira when they receive the Cursed Ring of Hircine from Sinding during the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight," they will forever be able to feed off of bodies and obtain the bonuses of this ring. - (patched, no longer works) * Obtaining the ring with console commands and then gaining a second one from the quest will cause both to stop working. * When wearing the Ring of Namira and choosing to feed on an important character after killing them, they may come back to life later * Picking up other rings may randomly un-equip the ring and equip the one picked up. *It is possible to feed on non-humans such as ghosts, ice wraiths etc. *If the Dragonborn is a werewolf, they may not have the option to feed on corpses with the ring equipped. *There is no sound effect for the eating animation when feeding in first person, while there is in third person. *Sometimes a glitch may occur where the Dragonborn does not receive the option to feed on a corpse. This is fixed by dropping the Ring of Namira and picking it up again. * While the ring is equipped and the quest "The Taste of Death" is completed, the player is not able to feed on corpses at all and simply goes straight into the dead NPC's inventory. **This bug is the result of using the PSB console command to add all spells in the game to the player. **The fix is as follows: bring up the console and type: player.removespell 10F813 and then type: player.removespell EE5C5. This removes both Namira's Blessing spell effects and then allows the ring to function properly, giving the option to feed on corpses. Appearances * * * * de:Namiras Ring (Skyrim) es:Anillo de Namira (Skyrim) fr:L'anneau de Namira it:Anello di Namira (Skyrim) pl:Pierścień Namiry (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Unique Items Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Jewelry